Love Can Be Terrible
by Wezoriland
Summary: Love can be terrible. It's a path filled with twists and turns, trials and errors. Sometimes, it can be too much for the heart to bear. It might tell you one thing, but your mind might say another. Love can be difficult, but fortunately for Sebastian, there's someone who can share that burden. He just has to find him.


**Note - **…..I have no idea what this is. It was supposed to be a fill for one of my prompts, but then it turned into this. I'm not really sure how I feel about _Love Can Be Terrible_; I'm having mixed feelings about it. I feel like it doesn't make very much sense. Well, let me know what you think, okay? I could really use the feedback on this one.

**Triggers - **Implied suicide, depression, alcohol, character death (of a minor character).

* * *

Sometimes, love can be a terrible thing. Sebastian would know; love killed his mother. Samantha Smythe had been a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and large blue eyes that danced when she laughed. She had been small and slender - the perfect porcelain - pretty to look at, but fragile to touch. She had been loved by everyone she met, had left a lasting impression that would never fade. Little did they know that the woman who had it all - the looks, the money, _everything_ - was slowly wasting away.

She had been depressed, Sebastian's older sister had said. She had caught their father with another woman, and in the end, that event within itself had ultimately destroyed her. Samantha's death had been painless, the doctor told them. She overdosed her medication, went to bed, and didn't wake up the next morning.

* * *

_"Chassie, Chassie - come quick!" six year old Sebastian ran down the hallway, his ever-present baby blanket clutched in his hand. "There's something wrong with Mommy!"_

_Chasity was seventeen; she'd know what to do. Sebastian was sure of it. He burst into her room, catching her attention almost immediately._

_"What's wrong, Sebastian?" Chasity asked as he grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the door._

_"I need Mommy to sign my folder, but she won't wake up!" he exclaimed._

_"She didn't-!" Chasity swore. "Sebastian, I need you go to run back to my room and get my cellphone, okay?"_

_"But Mommy…."_

_"Just go get it, Sebastian!"_

_"Okay!" Small feet pattered against the hardwood floor, echoing loudly as the six year old hurried to obey his sister's request._

_"Oh my God! Sebastian, hurry!"_

_"Chassie, I got it!"_

_"Good!"_

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"It's my mom. I-I think she might have overdosed on her pills; she's not breathing!"_

* * *

The actuality of the situation really didn't sink in at first, but when it did, it hit Sebastian hard. He had always been close to his mother; she had been his best friend - his _only _friend. Now who was going to tuck him in at night? Hold him in their arms and tell him that everything would be okay after a rough day at school? Play with him? Tell him that they _loved _him?

For a while, it looked like things might get better. As slow of a process it had been, Sebastian had finally accepted the fact that his mother wasn't going to come back. Chasity assumed the role their mother had played in the household, taking on all of Samantha's responsibilities - as well as her own as a senior. Their father, Nathaniel, made more of an effort to spend time with his kids.

But then it happens. Nathaniel starts drinking, presumably to escape from reality. He begins to frequent around the local bar more, often staying out until well past midnight. He doesn't get back home until six in the morning, just in time to see Sebastian leave for school. It becomes routine, a continuous cycle that doesn't seem to have an end. The only world he's ever known has began to fall around him, leaving him with nothing but its ruined remains.

Love can be terrible. It's a path filled with twists and turns, trials and errors. Sometimes, it can be too much for the heart to bear. It might tell you one thing, but your mind might say another. Love can be difficult, but fortunately for Sebastian, there's someone who can share that burden. He just has to find him.


End file.
